<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight you might fall in love by navyhurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095649">tonight you might fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane'>navyhurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnf songfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Sleeping Together, Songfic, bed sharing but theres no bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George like to smoke, and George ends up staying over for the second night in a row. </p>
<p>They didn't even make it to the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnf songfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight you might fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by Too High (feat. Jesse) - Goody Grace</p>
<p>smoking makes brain go brr<br/>this one is a little eency weency bit spicier than the last few</p>
<p>typical disclaimer: this is not about the cc's themselves, but the online personas they've created. If their boundaries were to change or they were uncomfortable with this fic, i will remove it.</p>
<p>with that said, enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tell me if you're alright,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I get you too high?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleepin' over two nights in a row,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't let you go tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You might fall in love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoking was a little ritual between Dream and George. When classes got to be a little too much, or when it was just one of those nights where feeling unrestrained was better than trapped, they would smoke. </p>
<p>George lived in the dorms; Dream leased a place just on the edge of campus with Sapnap, and the apartment became the elite place for smoking. They had the flat near the top, with a little fire escape and balcony that Patches loved to sunbathe on. The couch was old but comfortable, and George had ended up sleeping over on it last night. They hadn't smoked yesterday, but he had come over after classes ended late and didn't want to be alone in his little one-person dorm. Dream had given him a key for a reason, and when he had walked in and saw George playing with his cat he had just smiled and offered to drive them to McDonalds. </p>
<p>However, now neither of them could drive and that was perfectly fine. George was sitting on the fire escape railing, leaning back into Dream's chest as they passed a rolled joint back and forth. Dream had both hands on either side of George, only lifting one to take the weed and keeping the other carefully near George's leg. He was two stories up, but George insisted he was safe every time he climbed up there. </p>
<p>George swayed a little as he put his hands back down. Dream chuckled, and inhaled the last of the weed before crushing it against the metal. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Just peachy." George hummed out his words and tilted his head back onto Dream's shoulder. Dream just watched and let him do it, loving how tactile George got when he was high and how he was the only person that George reached for at the same time. The night wasn't cold, and Dream only had on a thin shirt and jeans. George was wearing a soft grey sweater, the one he grabbed from his dorm before coming back to Dream and Sapnap's. Although George typically complained about the cold, Dream's body heat seemed to be doing a fine job as a buffer. </p>
<p>Dream sighed, and tilted his head so it was leaned against George's. "You still comfy up there?"</p>
<p>"The comfiest. Don't ever move me, heathen."</p>
<p>Dream snorted, and smoothed one of his hands over George's lower thigh. The muscle flexed under his palm. "If you think sitting on a metal bar is comfier than a couch, then we need to get you a new dorm bed." George laughed into the night and Dream grinned. "Let's head in before you take an accidental swan dive. Sapnap wouldn't approve if I killed his favorite pothead."</p>
<p>George scoffed, but allowed Dream to help him off the bar. Twin clangs rang out as his feet hit the metal platform, and George stumbled into Dream's chest. He looked down at dark locks and smirked. </p>
<p>"What, did I get you too high?"</p>
<p>Pale hands shoved at him and Dream stifled a wheeze as he was corralled back through the window. The smell of marijuana was strong on their clothes as they shut the window, and George blinked blearily at Dream as they moved to the couch. He probably was pretty high. There was still a pillow and blanket there from last night, and George landed heavily on the cushions beside them. He groaned, waving his hand out at Dream and Dream just smiled at him. He's so stupid. </p>
<p>He pressed a water bottle into George's hand and flushed at the satisfied grin he received. Dream didn't sit, but instead leant on the back of the couch just to the side of George's head. Sapnap had long gone to bed, and the television was idle, displaying just enough light to illuminate their faces and nothing more. George reached up and grabbed one of Dream's hands, simply playing with his fingers in the silence. It was nice, not needing to talk to fill it, and Dream let him do as he pleased. His fingers were cold. </p>
<p>"Sleeping over again? I'm not letting you walk home." George nodded at Dream's whisper, and swiveled his head around to look at Dream.</p>
<p>"Two nights in a row? I might as well move in."</p>
<p>"Well," Dream started as he tangled their fingers together. This wasn't new, the contact, and George just tilted his hand to accommodate. "Sapnap has always said you basically live here out of school. You could."</p>
<p>George hummed again. This conversation was also common, and is brought up pretty often when the weed loosens Dream's tongue. George never gives a clear answer, but he also never says no. Dream thrives in that limbo, and continued to bring it up whenever the opportunity arose. It was pretty often, and he remembered a few conversations where George had brought up talking to residential services.</p>
<p>They fell quiet again, and Dream could hear Patches pad through the kitchen to her bowls. George tapped the tips of their fingers together, and inched closer to where Dream's elbow was propped. His blinks were getting longer, Dream noted. He's probably going to fall asleep on the couch again, but what's the point if Dream has a perfectly good bed?</p>
<p>So, Dream rounded the couch to the front side. George looked up at him, trusting and open and yawning as Dream ducked down to wrap his arms around him. The brunette cut his yawn short and yelped as Dream picked him up, one arm under his knees and one around his back, and lifted him clear into the air. </p>
<p>"Dream!" George hissed, "You're gonna drop me!"</p>
<p>Dream just laughed and turned around, careful of George's feet and head compared to the walls. "I would never. Let's go to bed, Georgie, you look exhausted."</p>
<p>George huffed, but wrapped his arms around Dream's neck. Dream hip-checked his door open and walked sideways through it. "I'm not <em>exhausted</em>, I'm high, idiot."</p>
<p>"<em>Idiot</em>," Dream mocked quietly, and leant over his bed to drop George squarely in the middle. He squeaked, and shot Dream a withering glare from the blankets. Dream just smirked, and danced backwards out of the way his smack to close his door. </p>
<p>"You're so stupid," George muttered, and swung his legs over the wide to start worming his jeans off. Dream turned his back, rocking on his toes and giving him some semblance of privacy but George just huffed out a laugh and told him he was stupid again. "I'm still wearing my shoes, oh my God."</p>
<p>At that, Dream snorted and took the gentle reminder to lean down and untie his own. He stumbled though, nearly braining himself on his nightstand as his limbs didn't respond and decided that no, they weren't going to listen today. </p>
<p>George laughed from behind him, and Dream accepted his defeat with a straining grin of his own and stuttered shushes so they wouldn't wake Sapnap.</p>
<p>"Shh, shh!" Dream cackled, crouched awkwardly on the floor. George was grinning, little hiccups escaping every so often as he fought back laughter. "Sapnap is gonna kill us!" George barely listened as that started another round of giggles, his mouth covered with a hand and jeans halfway down his calves. He only had one shoe off and looked soft against Dream's bed. Dream shifted back on his tailbone and kicked his jeans off. Suddenly now that he was sitting, the bed looked so far away and the carpeted floor was so, so nice. </p>
<p>"Fuck, toss me a blanket, I'm not moving."</p>
<p>George looked at him through tears of laughter. His eyes looked sharp in the moonlight coming in Dream's window, but Dream knew they were just glassy. "What, you're going to sleep on the floor?"</p>
<p>Dream just laid back, inching down so that he was parallel to the bed and putting a hand behind his head. The carpet was actually super soft, now that he's there. "Yep. I won't make it to the bed. Don't be stingy, George, gimme a soft one."</p>
<p>George didn't say anything after that and Dream closed his eyes. It's not the first time he's fallen asleep on his floor-</p>
<p>A weight settled over his stomach, and Dream reached down to grab the blanket. He froze when his hand landed on warm skin, though, and opened his eyes to see George settling down on the carpet next to him. Dream gaped, went to speak, but George just shoved a pillow in his face and told him to put it under his head. Dream grinned against the pillowcase, and made sure to wipe all traces of it before he took the fluff away. </p>
<p>"George," he cooed, "If you wanted to sleep with me-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, you're just my space heater." George's flushed cheeks told Dream otherwise as he snuggled into Dream's side. Dream wrapped his arm around George's shoulder so he could press his face into his chest. "The carpet isn't even comfortable, why did you think this was a good idea?"</p>
<p>Dream laughed, and rolled over to face George. Their faces were close, and Dream could smell the weed on his breath. George looked back at him, eyes tracing his face from his cheeks to his nose to his lips, and that was dangerous. Dream's free hand came up to George's waist, slid his fingers under George's sweatshirt and rubbed circles into the skin there. Maybe George wasn't the only one who sought out touch when he was high. George just sighed, and snuggled closer to Dream so they were sharing a pillow. </p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanna kiss you.</em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing, really. Silly issues."</p>
<p>George hummed, and wiggled his hand up between them to play with the necklace around Dream's neck. It was a present from his mother. "Anything worth sharing?"</p>
<p>"Oh, definitely, but I don't know if I could put it into words right now." George laughed at that, and tugged the necklace gently. It pulled Dream closer, and he inhaled instinctively. George's nose brushed his and Dream's eyes fluttered despite himself. George's voice was a rasp when he spoke, humor playing at the edges. </p>
<p>"Did I get you too high?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Hoping that he didn't misread it, Dream pushed forward that last tingling inch and slotted his mouth over George's. He felt George smile into it, like the little idiot was expecting it, and the hand playing with his chain moved to cup his neck and hold him in place. George kissed like he smoked; confident and always ready for his next hit, grinning and relaxed with THC in his veins. Dream decided right there that George's lips were his new favorite high. </p>
<p>The hand on George's waist trailed up, leaving a burning path on George's ribs as they kissed. George pulled away to gasp his name and Dream dove back in, heady with the taste of George. He rolled over him, pressed the smaller down into the floor and made a place for himself between George's legs. His tongue was sweet as it brushed Dream's, and he licked deeper into his mouth, achy with the feel of his lips and the exploration of his hands. </p>
<p>Dream gripped the sides of his chest, swallowing the gasp that left George's mouth and grinned into it. He lowered his hand, eyes half lidded so he could see the tangible reaction as Dream dug his fingers into George's hip. George moaned, his own fingers tight in blond hair and nails pressing delightfully into his skull. Dream kissed him deeper, desperate to pull more sounds from him, addicted now that he's had one hit and selfishly hoping he had gripped hard enough that his hands would bruise. George delivered, and Dream groaned low in his chest, deep enough that he was sure George would feel the vibration. </p>
<p>When they pulled away, it was with little gasps and glassier eyes. Dream placed a few last kisses on George's jaw, his neck, lower until George dragged him back up to his lips with the grip in his hair. This one was static, and Dream hummed into it as they relaxed. His heart was still ramming hard in his chest, and his entire body was buzzing. George's fingers ran through his locks gently now, playing with it more than tugging. <em>Tactile. </em></p>
<p>"If I'm high off you, don't let me come down," Dream whispered against his mouth, and George shivered under his hands. </p>
<p>"Idiot. We're really going to sleep on the floor?"</p>
<p>Dream wrapped his arms around George and rolled them back so he was on top. George moved with him, and settled almost immediately against Dream's chest. Dream yawned, George's head moving with the up and down. "I just got you, baby, I can't lose you now."</p>
<p>A snort. "So dramatic."</p>
<p>Dream held the back of George's head and stroked through his hair. George sighed contentedly and melted against him. They breathed for a second, and George traced circles on his shirt, carving a burning pattern of touch over Dream's heart. Dream could feel the trembles in his hands and loved that he wasn't the only one so affected. </p>
<p>"Just go to sleep, I'll make you food in the morning."</p>
<p>"You mean McDonalds?"</p>
<p>"...Maybe."</p>
<p>George just sighed, adoration clear in the sound - how had Dream not noticed before? - and stretched up to press a lingering kiss against Dream's chest, right where his fingers had been drawing. Dream grinned to his ceiling. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, idiot. You better be the one buying."</p>
<p>"Heh, of course, what do you take me for?"</p>
<p>"An idiot."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>your </em>idiot."</p>
<p>George smacked his chest and Dream laughed. He pressed a kiss to George's head and settled back. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/navyhh4">twitter!</a></p>
<p>im open to suggestions for songs, check the notes in the series for those already listed!!!!</p>
<p>as always, yell at me in the comments and stay safe&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>